


Just The Two Of Us

by whatthehellamidoingwithmylife



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, Team StarKid's Apocalyptour
Genre: Apocalyptour, Beaches, Fluff, Gen, Picnics, Seriously fluffy fluff, like oh my god it's tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehellamidoingwithmylife/pseuds/whatthehellamidoingwithmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Meredith sneak off during Apocalyptour rehearsals for some much-needed alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Two Of Us

Meredith watched the stage, a small smile playing on her face. Her boyfriend, Brian Holden, was currently running through ‘Guys Like Potter’, and she didn’t think she had heard a better rendition anywhere. Despite how tired they all were, it was obvious that he was at his happiest up there, singing and dancing with his friends. He glanced up briefly, and seeing her, his eyes lit up. A warm feeling settled in her chest, only to be replaced with longing. What with all the rehearsals, and everyone being crammed in together in the buses, they had barely had a minute to themselves. Just a couple of hours would be nice, she thought, especially today. She shook her head at herself, and turned her eyes to the stage again.

 

*

 

“Mere?”

She looked up, and saw Brian standing in front of her, a grin on his face and a rucksack slung casually over one shoulder. He had finished ‘Guys Like Potter’, and Dylan and Jaime were now belting their way through ‘Sami/Harry’. 

“Hey. That sounded awesome.”

“Thanks.” He held a hand out to her. “Come with me. I want to show you something.”

She frowned, but took his hand. He started pulling her outside.

“Brian, where-” She stopped as she saw a cab waiting outside. “We can’t go anywhere now, Julia will kill us!”

Brian smiled. “Leave that to me.”

He pulled out his phone as they got into the cab. Puzzled, she looked at the screen and saw him tapping out a text:

_I’m kidnapping Mere. Don’t worry, I’ll bring her back in an hour’s time.  
Brian_

He waited for it to send, then switched his phone off. 

“I would turn yours off too,” he said, “unless you want to go deaf from her yelling down the phone at you.”

She did so, and relaxed in the seat, resting her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

“So, where are we going?” she asked.

He tapped his nose twice. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

About five minutes later, the cab stopped. Brian paid and they got out. Meredith looked around, but all she could see were some houses and a wall of rock. 

“What are we doing here?” she asked.

Brian grinned. “Follow me.” With that, he walked up to the rocky wall and started climbing it. Meredith looked puzzled, but copied him. As she climbed, she realised it wasn’t actually that difficult; the rocks were very stable and it was as if some giant had been here before and carved handholds and footholds in the perfect places. Soon, she found herself at the top with Brian, who had been waiting for her, and sat down with him. She sucked in a breath and let it out in a low whistle. From there, she could see the whole city. 

“Quite a view, isn’t it?”

She nodded. Suddenly, Brian swung his legs over to the other side and dropped.

“Brian?!” She looked over, panicked, and saw him looking up at her from a little cave.

“Come down here!”

“What about the drop? It looks really far down…”

“It’s only a metre or two. But don’t worry, I can catch you if you need it. Trust me.”

Meredith bit her lip, but carefully put one leg over, then the other, and dropped. She landed on her feet at the bottom, but stumbled and nearly fell. Brian caught her in his arms, and smiled.

“Not so bad, was it? Now come with me, I’ve got to show you this.”

He led her out of the cave onto a small, deserted beach. High, rocky walls surrounded them and dark blue waves lapped softly on the white sand. It was, quite simply, beautiful.

“Wow,” she said. “How did you find this?”

“I used to come here on holiday with my family every summer. While they were lying there being boring, I went exploring and found this place. It was awesome. I could go swimming, run around, discover new caves, all without anyone telling me to be careful or trying to ruin my fun. Of course, my mom went ballistic when she found out, especially after seeing how high I was climbing to get here, but it didn’t matter. I still snuck off to here whenever I could.”

He opened his rucksack and pulled out a blanket. Laying it on the ground, he sat down on top and she did the same. He then revealed the picnic he had brought: peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a bottle of Coke, and best of all:

“Reese’s!”

He laughed as he laid it all out. They sat back and ate, admiring their surroundings, and occasionally chatting about this and that, but mostly just enjoying each other’s company. At one point, Meredith looked up at him, her mouth smeared with peanut butter and chocolate. 

“I’ve missed this. Just being the two of us.”

He smiled, gently wiping the food from her mouth. “Me too. It’s hard to be romantic when you’re stuck on a bus for hours on end.”

“Especially with Joey farting every five seconds.”

He smirked, then glanced at his watch, and his eyes widened in horror.

“Crap! We’re already five minutes later than I told Julia we’d be! We have to go!”

“Oh, God. I’m too young to die, Brian!”

They hurriedly packed up the remains of the picnic into the bag, and scaled the wall. Pausing briefly at the top to take one last look at the city, they climbed down the other side and ran to the side of the road, looking up and down it.

“Oh God,” Brian said, “no cabs come up this road, and by the time I call one, it’ll be too late.” 

“Then I guess we’ll just have to run.”

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived, panting, at the theatre. They looked at the door, trying to brace themselves for the explosion that was sure to follow when Julia saw them.

“Well,” said Meredith, “it’s been great knowing you. I had an amazing night. I suppose it’s nice we get to die happy.”

Brian laughed, and wound his arms around her.

“I wouldn’t have missed tonight for the world. Happy anniversary, Meredith. It’s been one hell of a year.”

“That it has,” she replied, as their lips met.

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?”

“Uh oh,” Brian said, and they gulped, turning to face a furious Julia.


End file.
